A Pirate's Love
by xShortyx
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribean Fan Fiction
1. Ye What?

POTC Fanfic by Simone  
  
A Pirates Love  
  
It's still very early in the morning, when Simone wakes up besides Will Turner aboard of the Black Pearl. She decides to get out of bed to see the sun come up. The Black pearl has made an stop at Tortuga so captain Jack Sparrow could drink his rum along with his bonnielass Vanessa. Simone and Will stayed in that night. Simone smiled at the thought of it. Dressed in Will's clothes she stood at the banister looking at the calm water slowly drifting, she took a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh. She felt 2 strong arms gently holding her from behind.  
  
"Goodmorning sweetheart."  
  
Will whispered as if there were people around. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. Simone turned around facing Will and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Goodmorning." Simone said.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Simone laughed "As if we got any sleep last night, you kept me up!"  
  
"I kept you up? Oh but I remember it well, it was you who kept me up all night with that thing you do so well."  
  
Simone's face turned red at those words.  
  
"I thought you would've forgotten that."  
  
"But why.."  
  
Will couldn't finish his question as all of a sudden loud laughs were heard. Captain Jack Sparrow and Vanessa were drunk as a, well, pirate and were hanging onto each other trying to kiss and walk at the same time.  
  
"And where have you two been?" Simone asked the obviously in love couple.  
  
"I don't believe ye are me mother" Jack said.  
  
Vanessa looked at Simone and at Will.  
  
"I think the more obvious question would be what ye two have been doing last night matey."  
  
Simone smiled looking at her clothes and Will's. Simone was wearing one of his shirts and Will was wearing pants.  
  
"As Jack said, yer not me mother."  
  
"We'll be going to bed now." Vanessa said while trying to get Jack to go with her. When Jack and Vanessa finally had gone Simone turned to Will once more.  
  
"You're not getting away with it that easily." Will said. Simone buried her face into his chest while Will hugged her.  
  
"I'm not, it's just something I tried to see if you liked it. Did you like it?" Simone's voice sounded a bit muffled.  
  
"Aye I liked it."  
  
There was a silence for a while. Simone listened to Will's heart.  
  
"I never want to let you go you know that don't you?"  
  
"Aye, I don't want to let go of you either" Simone said  
  
"I love you."  
  
Simone looked at Will. This was the first time he ever told her he loved her.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Will took Simone's face in his hands and kissed her very passionately.  
  
"How about we go back to bed?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Will took Simone's hand and they went back to their cabin.  
  
Meanwhile in Captain Jack's cabin, Vanessa and Jack were getting comfortable.  
  
"What are ye doing luv?"  
  
"Nothing" Vanessa replied.  
  
"Now don't ye give me that, tell me what you have there."  
  
Vanessa Laughed. "Wouldn't ye like to know now CAPTAIN Jack?" Jack sighed as he fall face forward onto the bed unintentionally!  
  
"Jack are you okay?" Vanessa said while waggling over to the bed.  
  
"Jack? Are you.."  
  
"zzzzzzzz"  
  
"Great, that's just great Jack." Vanessa looked at the man who passed out in the bed, who was supposed to be her boy friend.  
  
"Jack, why on earth did I ever fall in love with you?"  
  
At that moment Jack turned around in his sleep. Vanessa got into bed, laid down next to him and looked at his face, so peaceful and then she remembered.  
  
After a few hours Will and Simone were up and about giving the crew orders to get the ship ready to go as Captain Jack and Vanessa were still vast asleep.  
  
"Get the deck clean ! Well as clean as you can anyway." Simone ordered the crew.  
  
Will went inside to check on a map and Simone went below deck to check on the pirates assigned to cook.  
  
"Simone?"  
  
Simone turned around and saw Vanessa standing there ushering her to come over.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Let's just go for a walk now okay?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
The two of them walked around on deck.  
  
"How's Jack?"  
  
"Drunk as an scurvy dog but happy, I think." Vanessa said laughing.  
  
Simone smiled. "Is everything okay Vanessa? With you that is." "Yes well I uhm.. I've got an problem."  
  
"Which is...?" Simone asked concerned.  
  
"Well I didn't get my period and look at my stomach."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
Simone put her hand on Vanessa's stomach.  
  
"Vanessa yer.. yer pregnant!"  
  
"Shhh, I don't want anyone to know!"  
  
"Well yer gonna have a hard time hiding it because as far as I can tell ye, yer about 3 months far!"  
  
An tear rolled down Vanessa's cheek. "He'll leave me the second he finds out!"  
  
"No he won't!"  
  
"Yes he will Simone he will make me walk the plank!"  
  
"Okay now yer just being down right ridiculous Vanessa"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question matey!"  
  
"I suspect you'd tell him as soon as possible. Otherwise he'll make you walk the plank because you didn't tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?" Jack stood about 2 feet behind them.  
  
"You know what, I've got to err go find Will."  
  
"Do I need to ask ye again luv?"  
  
"No it's nothing."  
  
"Now don't you give me that again luv, I am not drunk this time."  
  
Vanessa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, barely drunk."  
  
"Jack, I.. I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
Vanessa's face went red with anger. "By you ye scoundrel, I don't sleep with anybody else!"  
  
Vanessa ran away leaving Jack standing there looking worried. 


	2. Simone's Secret

Liking it so far? Just wanted to say I created this out of the dark spaces in my mind so I have no connection what so ever to the makers of POTC neither with any of the cast! Well read on here's Chapter two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two ~ Simone's Secret ~  
  
Simone walked towards Will with an worried face. She couldn't tell anyone until she was sure Vanessa had told jack herself. People talk you know.  
  
"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"  
  
Simone kissed Will. "I'm fine," she said hugging him. Simone hesitated for a moment then..  
  
"Will, If I were to be pregnant, would you leave me?"  
  
"Pregnant? Are you pregnant? If you are we have to make arrangements you know."  
  
"No luv I'm not, I.. Just what if."  
  
Will looked a bit disappointed. "Offcourse I wouldn't , why?"  
  
"I can't tell him" Simone thought "I can't break my promise" Simone put an smile on her face.  
  
"Just wanted to know what would happen if I did.. Get pregnant that is."  
  
"Well," Will started "If ye ever got pregnant I wouldn't let anything happen to him or her... and neither will I let anything happen to you."  
  
Will kissed Simone on the forehead and hugged her. Simone felt really bad about keeping this from Will but she couldn't let Vanessa down either. The door burst open and Jack stood in the opening, looking at the pair of them.  
  
"Could I have a word Will?"  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
They walked out to the deck and Jack didn't really know how to tell Will.  
  
"So.. how are ye doing?" Jack asked Will while looking for any eves droppers out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay Jack. Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Jack stopped walking and looked Will in the eye. "It's Vanessa.. uhm she.. she.."  
  
"Is pregnant?" Will guessed. Suddenly it all made sense to him. Why Simone was asking him such questions and why she couldn't say anything. Simone would die before betraying any of her friends.  
  
"How did ye know?"  
  
"So it's true? You got Vanessa pregnant?"  
  
"Aye, I did. And now Vanessa's mad at me."  
  
"Why's she mad?"  
  
"Well, I kinda asked her who the father was."  
  
Jack looked at his boots, clearly ashamed of himself. But Will never saw him like this. Jack usually searched for rum instead of advice. Which meant he really cared for Vanessa too, although he had an weird way of showing it.  
  
"Well, the baby is coming if ye like it or not, yer going to have to talk to Vanessa as well."  
  
"Aye, I know."  
  
"Yer going to be a father Jack!" Will said while slapping him on the back.  
  
"Ye do know yer not supposed to talk to anyone about this"  
  
"Aye, you're secret is safe with me Jack."  
  
Meanwhile Simone found Vanessa crying sitting against an barrel.  
  
"Hello honey, what's wrong?" Simone sat down next to Vanessa.  
  
"It's Jack. He has doubts he is the father. That scoundrel thinks I slept with someone else."  
  
"I'm sure he was shocked is all. He probably spoke before he thought about it.. again."  
  
Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Yer probably right," she said standing up "I'm going to look for .." "Me luv?" Jack said standing behind her.  
  
Simone smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you two to it then."  
  
Jack watched Simone walk away, looked around and then looked Vanessa in the eye.  
  
"I am sorry luv, I didn't mean what I said.. It's just.. I well.. I'm going to be an father."  
  
"Aye, and I'm going to be a mother."  
  
Vanessa hugged Jack. "wewe wowing wo we warents wowether"  
  
"ye what?"  
  
Vanessa lifted her head from his shoulders.  
  
"We're going to be parents together."  
  
"aye luv, we are."  
  
Simone walked round deck to see if everyone was at work. She saw the crew were busy as always and saw Will standing there, looking over the ocean apparently thinking about something.  
  
"What's the matter Will"  
  
"Nothing sweety. Nothing at all." Will smiled at Simone then looked at the ocean again.  
  
"Are you disappointed about me not being pregnant?"  
  
Will stood there saying nothing for the moment, then looked at Simone.  
  
"Aye, I think I am."  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it. I think I...."  
  
Simone ran to the side of the ship and threw up. Will ran to her, and rubbed her back.  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"Aye, don't know what that was though, I think it's all the tension."  
  
Simone rubbed her stomach and looked at Will.  
  
"Sit down Simone, just take a break for a moment. I'll get you some water"  
  
Will ran of, and Vanessa came walking up to Simone smiling.  
  
"Me and Jack, we uhm.. made up."  
  
"Aah, I see.."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm not feeling so well, I threw up a minute ago and ugh.. I am so tired."  
  
Will came back with the water.  
  
"Here you go sweetheart."  
  
Simone took some water. "Ye know, I think I'll go have a rest."  
  
"Sure I'll walk you." Will said taking Simone away, leaving Vanessa to glow and smile as any pregnant lady does.  
  
In the cabin  
  
"Sit down sweety." Will said concerning. "Everything will be okey."  
  
"Please stay with me Will." Will looked at Simone and got into bed with her. They snuggled against each other and just lay there listening to the water break against the pearl when finally they both slept.  
  
After a few hours Will was woken up roughly by Jack.  
  
"Will! Wake up matey! Noringtons ship is here, they want to come aboard."  
  
Will shot up banged his head on the ceiling. Simone let out a cry, and helped Will up.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Simone asked  
  
"Probably looking for ye luv."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him take you Simone." Will kissed Simone and left her.  
  
After a few minutes Vanessa was escorted into the cabin with Simone. "But I want to fight!"  
  
"The captain thinks beter of it Vanessa, yer going to stay here."  
  
"Aaarrgh!!!" Vanessa shouted frustrated. "If being pregnant means I cannot act like an pirate, this'll be the last time." Vanessa said looking at Simone.  
  
"You just sit down will you Vanessa, I'm trying to think."  
  
"Sorry! Didn't know you were going to be mad at me."  
  
"I'm sorry Vanessa, but Norrington is here."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"You don't understand, He.. He'll be coming for me!"  
  
"Why's that?" Vanessa said anxiously  
  
"He," Simone started, but was interrupted by an loud band of canon fire.  
  
"He what?" Vanessa was really getting frustrated.  
  
"He's my brother!"  
  
Meanwhile outside the cabin.  
  
"I want my sister Will, you back away now! And let us get aboard."  
  
"I will not let you take her without a fight Norington!"  
  
"So be it!"  
  
"I have your back matey!" Jack said "LOAD THE CANONS !"  
  
"He cannot take my loved one Jack!"  
  
"Don't worry Will, I won't let him take yer Bonny lass."  
  
Back in the cabin "He's your brother?"  
  
"Aye, he is. 6 years ago I met Will while I was running from my brother. He wanted me to marry this idiot, which I obviously didn't want. We had an argument about it. He told me if I didn't marry this man, I wouldn't be family anymore. I told him FINE and ran away."  
  
"So how did you meet Will?" Vanessa asked ignoring the shouts and cry's outside.  
  
Simone smiled.  
  
"I hid on a ship which stopped on an island I can't remember the name of, and I saw him, with his back to me, Jack was wobbling about with a bottle of rum in his hand. Will turned around and faced me. The moment I saw him I knew I had to be with him. But I was still running from my brother, I heard he was looking for me. Will offered me to join them in the black pearl and to pay for staying with them I had to do some work."  
  
"aaaw bless," Vanessa said "and the rest is history?"  
  
"Yes, Norington never found me until this day. I had hoped he'd given up."  
  
Another bang caught they're attention, after it all went quiet.  
  
"Let's have a look." Vanessa whispered.  
  
"no, wait for it."  
  
They waited a couple of minutes and the door flew open. Simone and Vanessa were holding hands as Jack and Will stood in the doorway. They both run towards their men and hugged them.  
  
"I thought something happened to you." Vanessa said  
  
"Are you okay?" Will asked Simone  
  
"Aye I am. Where's my brother?"  
  
Will stepped aside to let Simone see what happened to his ship. It was burning, men were yelling. Simone wanted to cry but she actually didn't seem to feel anything.  
  
"He didn't want me as family, so be it."  
  
Jack and Vanessa went to check on the crew, as Simone and Will went inside the cabin, where they just stood.. holding each other. Glad they were still together.  
  
Now wasn't that an interesting turn in the story? Stay tuned for more me hearties! 


	3. Pregnant Ladies Coming Through

Okay Chapter three coming up, hope you lot enjoyed chapter two. Now let's see what's up with Simone..  
  
Chapter three ~ Pregnant Ladies coming through ~  
  
It's been 2 months since the attack and Vanessa's stomach is really showing. She walks on the ship barking at the crew and Jack is getting more nervous by the day.  
  
Simone is watching Jack and Vanessa.  
  
"Luv please sit down before you fall of the darn ship."  
  
"I can look after myself Jack, I am not a little girl."  
  
"Please Vanessa, do it for me then will ye."  
  
Vanessa sighs and sits down mumbling something about overprotective people.  
  
Simone walks up to Vanessa.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Nothing..." Simone says turning sideways.  
  
"Oh my.. Simone, not to be rude or anything, but you've uhm grown a lot haven't ye?"  
  
Simone nods excitedly.  
  
"So you're.."  
  
Simone nods again.  
  
Vanessa gets up and hugs Simone. "That is great! Will is going to be so happy! Did you tell him?"  
  
"No not yet, I thought I'd tell him now, if Jack stops letting him work so hard! And cuts him some slack. Ever since your pregnant he's been harassing the crew." Simone said with an smile.  
  
"Don't you worry about that! I'll make sure Jack's busy so he won't notice Will's gone!"  
  
"Thanks Vanessa, you really are my best friend"  
  
"How far a long do you think you are anyway?"  
  
"About 6 months I think!"  
  
"That means my baby and your baby will be born right after each other! But how can we not have noticed, I mean you're stomach is pretty big already."  
  
"I hid it till I was certain. Will was really upset about me not being pregnant so I wanted to make sure. This morning was the first time it moved inside me."  
  
"Isn't that the best feeling?"  
  
"Aye it is."  
  
Simone smiled at Vanessa and laughed about her wobbling walk.  
  
"Don't you laugh, you'll be here sooner then you think! Now you go look for Will!"  
  
Simone watches Vanessa wobble towards Jack and can't help but smile. Soon she'll walk around the ship like that.  
  
"Hello sweetheart you feeling any better now?"  
  
"Aye, I am. Listen Will I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Let's go inside." Will said off Simone's serious look.  
  
Simone sat down on their bed as Will closed the door. "So what is it?"  
  
"Well, I uhm.." She stopped to look at Will who was anxious for her to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"I am pregnant Will."  
  
Will looked at Simone, as suddenly her words hit him. He jumped up and yelled.  
  
"Yer pregnant???"  
  
"Aye" Simone said laughing  
  
"You really are?"  
  
"Yes I am" Simone pulled her shirt up for Will to see her stomach, a bump was showing.  
  
"I.. I'm going to be a father."  
  
He sat down again next to Simone. She took his hand and put it in her stomach.  
  
"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
"Is that so now?" Simone asked with an smile.  
  
"I love you." Will kissed Simone passionately  
  
"Can I..?"  
  
"Yes you can tell Jack."  
  
Will ran outside, looking around for Jack. He spotted Jack barking at an member of the crew about the deck not being shiny enough.  
  
"Ye'll be workin' all night if ye don't get it right."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Will backed up at bit.  
  
"Can I have a word?"  
  
"Aye." He turned to Will. "Now what is it you want Will?"  
  
"Simone is pregnant as well!"  
  
"Well that calls for an celebration! BRING OUT THE RUM!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Simone!"  
  
Simone looked over her shoulder to see Vanessa making her way towards her.  
  
"Wait up will you, I can't walk that fast!"  
  
Simone laughed. "you're belly is pretty big for about 5 months don't you think?"  
  
"pff tell me about it, if this baby gets any bigger I won't snap back!"  
  
"Do you get tired fast or is it just me?"  
  
"No it's not just you, it's being pregnant."  
  
"I'm getting hungry"  
  
"Ye read me mind, let's find something to eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So ye both got yer bonnie lasses pregnant, I sure hope there be boys so they can help out on the ship."  
  
"And Why's that I wonder?" Jack asked Gibbs  
  
"After the attack we've been kind of lacking crew members Captain Jack, surely you've seen that?" Gibbs searched for his bottle of rum.  
  
"Can woman not work as hard as men can ?" Will said  
  
The crew laughed  
  
"Sure Will," Gibbs said laughing,  
  
"Now ye scurvy dogs, get back to work or me hearty will not be pleased to see us drunk just yet."  
  
Will spotted Simone and Vanessa walking toward the side of the ship.  
  
"Jack, look"  
  
Jack saw the girls standing there, they both ran over to them.  
  
"Not that close now luv, yer going to fall down." Jack said while pulling Vanessa away.  
  
"Careful sweetheart.." will said  
  
"Will you both stop doing that?" Vanessa said  
  
"Aye we may be pregnant but we're not completely helpless!" Simone agreed.  
  
"Well can we not be worried about you," Will said holding Simone "And our child?"  
  
"aye ye can, just not this worried."  
  
"Jack please, ye can be protective but not obsessive" Vanessa said pointing her finger like an school teacher.  
  
"Aye luv, just be careful."  
  
Vanessa nodded and Jack walked away to find himself a bottle of rum. ~~~~~~~  
  
Vanessa was in bed staring, waiting for Jack to come to bed. The door burst open and Jack stood in the opening trying to keep himself standing.  
  
"Had fun luv?" Vanessa asked with a playful smile on her face.  
  
"Aye, I did. We had an erm.. meetin' and we're going to Tortuga to find some more crew members."  
  
"When will we be arriving?"  
  
"In a day or two." Jack fell onto the bed next to Vanessa.  
  
"Jack, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No luv, why do you ask?"  
  
"it's just you've been a bit distant."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Jack pulled Vanessa close to him. "I didn't... mean... to.." Jack fell asleep and Vanessa just had to smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After a few days The Black Pearl arrived at Tortuga. Will, Jack and the rest of the crew got of the ship. The girls decided to stay on the pearl.  
  
"No lingering Jack! Come straight back."  
  
"Aye luv, maybe just one drink!"  
  
Vanessa smiled "Just one then!" knowing he'd probably take more then one.  
  
Will and Jack walked around, asking for people who'd be willing to work on the Pearl. "Will, let's go in here."  
  
Will followed Jack into the pub they got some drinks and sat down.  
  
"How many men do we have to find?"  
  
"I would guess about 5 strong men."  
  
"We best start looking for them Jack, before they're all to drunk to answer."  
  
"Right," Jack said, he took one swig of his rum then jumped up onto the table "any of you scoundrels want to work under me on the black pearl?"  
  
"Aye!" a man with an eye patch yelled. (N/A just couldn't help myself!)  
  
"And what's yer name lad?"  
  
"I'm Drake, but they call me Onesie, caus of the eye see?"  
  
"I do, but do you?" Jack said.  
  
"Aye, I do. Me and me mates are looking for work, our ship was taken by Norington."  
  
"Is that so now?" Will said suddenly interested  
  
"Aye, a couple of weeks ago he.."  
  
"Weeks? Do you not mean months?" Will said.  
  
"No, a couple of weeks ago, he had a brand new ship he did. He caught us but we escaped."  
  
Will looked at Jack. "How could he have?"  
  
"The girls." Jack said. "Okay ye and yer friends can come along as long as you come with us now."  
  
"Aye Captain sir."  
  
Will and Jack hurried towards the Black Pearl. Only to find an empty ship. No sign of Simone or Vanessa.  
  
"Jack over here!" Will yelled.  
  
An letter was imbedded in the cabin door with an knife saying;  
  
We took both of the girls. You best forget about them. You will never see them or their children again.  
  
Signed  
  
Commodore Norington  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A nice long one this time! I don't think you expected this one now did ya?  
  
Chapter 4 won't be long.  
  
Hope you are enjoying this as much a I am! Hehehehehe Stay tuned!! 


	4. How dare ye?

Chapter 4 ~ How dare ye ? ~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Norington walked around deck of the interceptor. His sister and her friend were still out cold.  
  
"Commodore, you're sister is awake."  
  
"Thank you, I'm going to see her right now, please make sure nobody disturbs me while I'm talking to her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Norington walked down to the cabins and knocked before opening the door.  
  
Simone and Vanessa sat on the bed, both very pregnant and not happy.  
  
"YES?" Simone and Vanessa barked at the same time.  
  
Norington came in.  
  
"Steve?" Simone couldn't believe her eyes. (N/A Dunno what his real name is but it's fanfic so it really doesn't matter.)  
  
"Yes it is me, alive and kicking" Steve sniffled at his own joke.  
  
"Why did you take us here?" Simone said with a disappointing look at her very much alive brother.  
  
"Yes that's what I'd like to know." Vanessa said backing Simone up.  
  
"A pirates ship is no place for pregnant woman."  
  
"Oh and I suppose this ship is? Steve, I demand you to get us back there right now!"  
  
"Sorry sister, I cannot do that. It's to late anyway. We've been gone for nearly an hour, and I don't think your precious Will and Jack will come after us."  
  
"I think," Vanessa said shooting daggers with her eyes "Yer sadly mistaken."  
  
"So now I'm your sister? Last time we met I wasn't family until I decided to marry your idiotic friend Daniel."  
  
"Funny you mentioned him. Because he is here as well, still waiting for an answer. He is willing to take you and you're child."  
  
"Oh he's willing is he? He can wait till hell freezes over. I am NOT changing my mind Steve."  
  
"Stay here and think about it a little longer."  
  
Steve Norington walked away closed the door behind him, a creepy smile played across his lips.  
  
Simone turned to Vanessa, tears in her eyes. "Sorry you got caught up in this thing."  
  
"Don't you be sorry, you can't help it you're related to such an ..." Vanessa said something so foul it made Simone say "VANESSA!"  
  
"It's true ain't it?"  
  
"What if Jack and Will won't be back for another couple of hours, they'll never find us." Simone said, crying now.  
  
"They will, you know how they are. A pirates love is forever. They love us AND our unborn children. They will find us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the Black Pearl.  
  
"Get ready men we're going after the interceptor." Jack yelled at his crew.  
  
Everybody was busy getting the Black Pearl ready to leave.  
  
"What way will they have gone Jack?" Will said worried.  
  
"That matey is the difference between you an' me." Jack said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at the horizon matey."  
  
Will looked and saw a tiny spot in the distance.  
  
"That is the interceptor." Jack said very pleased with himself.  
  
Will smiled and started giving the crew orders.  
  
"Get ready for the chase of the century." Will said "Do ye think the ship can gain on the interceptor Captain Jack?" Gibbs asked  
  
"This beauty can do anything we want her to." Jack said lovingly about his ship. Snapping out of it "well what are ye standing there for? Hurry up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Simone tried the door for the 22nd time in half an hours time.  
  
"It's still locked Simone."  
  
"Aye I know, can't hurt to try though."  
  
Vanessa sat down on the bed, sighed and stared.  
  
A soft knock on the door made the girls jump.  
  
"Uhm come in?"  
  
In came Daniel. Simone's face fall when she saw him. She had hoped it was Will.  
  
"My dear." Daniel said, opening his arms to hug her.  
  
"Don't you touch me Daniel."  
  
"I will touch you whenever I please!" In a split second Daniel hit her across the face.  
  
"OY!" Vanessa yelled. She walked up to Simone only to get hit as well. Vanessa fell on the ground.  
  
"You son of a ..." Simone got smacked again.  
  
"That'll teach you to talk back to me!" Daniel said. "I will leave now and come back within the hour, to see if you changed your mind about marrying me."  
  
The door closed and Simone hurried towards Vanessa.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"If Jack and Will find out what that man did they will kill him and I will watch them do it!" Vanessa said.  
  
"Shhhh" Simone said.  
  
Vanessa and Simone heard canon fire.  
  
"That's not just any canon fire. That the pearl!" Vanessa said  
  
"They found us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Pfew Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Tuner has found them in the nick of time I'd say!  
  
Tune in for more !! 


	5. Wedding from hell

Chapter five ~ Wedding from hell ~  
  
"Told you so" Vanessa said playfully.  
  
The door flew open. Steve stood there. "Come on you two, let's get u into safety."  
  
"No we will.." Simone started  
  
"Yes we will." Vanessa said winking at Simone.  
  
"Now there is a nice young lady, doing what she does best, behave."  
  
The girls followed Steve for a while, Vanessa spotted a piece of wood. She picked it up and hit him across the head. Steve fell face forward and didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Let's go up." Vanessa said.  
  
Simone and Vanessa walked as fast as they could. "Last turn." Simone said.  
  
When they were round the corner they heard footsteps. Followed by familiar voices.  
  
"Where is my girlie?"  
  
"I'm not going to say a word."  
  
"Ah but didn't you just do so?"  
  
Vanessa smiled. "Its Jack!" She opened the door and saw him standing there.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Not now luv, I'm trying to.." Jack turned around to face Vanessa.  
  
"Vanessa!" He ran up to her, checking her. "Are you okay, do you.. what's that?" Spotting a bruise on her cheek.  
  
"A bruise.. If ye think this is bad, you should see Simone's face." Vanessa replied.  
  
"Where is Simone?" Will asked.  
  
"She was right behind me."  
  
Simone was nowhere to be seen, so Will made an decision. "You two go back to the pearl and I'll find Simone." "Aye, but Will." Jack said "Be careful will ye? Wouldn't want to lose the best man on the ship. After me that is."  
  
Will nodded.  
  
Will watched Jack and Vanessa walking away. "Right," he thought. "Where are you Simone?"  
  
Suddenly a loud thumb was heard and all Will saw was black.  
  
After a half an hour Will started hearing voices.  
  
"Listen Simone, you are going to marry Daniel."  
  
"No Steve I won't. That man hit me.. TWICE, I will not marry such a man."  
  
"Maybe this will change your point of view." Steve said. Will could hear a door open. He opened his eyes and saw he was tied to a bed.  
  
"What have you done?" Simone said as she tried to get to her loved one.  
  
"No no no, sister. You make your decision from here. Either you marry Daniel, or you watch Will die."  
  
Simone watched Steve and felt a strong urge to slap him. "No Steve please." Simone cried.  
  
Will finally found his voice again. "Simone don't.. I'll be okay."  
  
Simone shook her head.. "I don't know what to do Will."  
  
"Please Simone, look at me, LOOK AT ME!" Simone turned her face away from Will.  
  
"Aye, Steve, I will marry Daniel, If and only IF you let me say goodbye to Will in private."  
  
"No!" Will yelled struggling to get out.  
  
"Agreed," Steve replied. "But you cannot leave this room."  
  
Simone nodded and watched Steve and his guards walk away, closing the door behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry Will but I cannot bare the thought of you dying. Even if it means I have to marry this poor excuse for a man."  
  
Will's eyes said it all, grief for losing his loved one and pain because he can't help her.  
  
"I am truly sorry Will," Simone started crying again "I will never forget you." She kissed him passionately and looked into his gorgeous eyes for one last time.  
  
"No Simone please, we can get out of here."  
  
Simone walked to the door "Forget about me Will." She said still crying.  
  
She knocked on the door which was opened for her by one of the guards and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile on the black pearl.  
  
"Jack they should've been back already." Vanessa said.  
  
"Aye luv, I know. We'll give it 10 minutes before we go and find them." Jack replied.  
  
"NO You go back right now !"  
  
"Fine, I will go right now luv, but you stay 'ere."  
  
"Fine, just go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will was struggling to get his hands untied which was ineffective but he couldn't stop trying. As if Norington would let him go. He thought. He must find a way out! Suddenly the door opened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Simone paced inside he cabin, a white wedding dress laid ready for her to put on. It actually was a really nice one, but she just couldn't put it on. She was meant to marry Will not this scoundrel. A soft knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"You all dressed ma'am?"  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"You best hurry up, or commodore Norington will not be pleased."  
  
"as if I care," Simone thought but answered "Yes could you help me put it on?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
Simone got undressed and looked at her stomach, where her baby, Will's baby grew in. She held onto it as if it were about to fall of, then took the dress and put it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will?" Jack whispered  
  
"Aye, in here, quick!"  
  
Jack walked up to Will and started untying him. "Aaah memories" he said looking at the rope and the bed.  
  
"We have no time to linger. Simone has to marry this man, or I was to be killed. We must hurry Jack. I cannot bare to lose her."  
  
"What would you do for her?"  
  
"I'd die for her."  
  
"Good, no worries then." (N/A Couldn't help myself haha)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Simone walked up to deck dressed in a beautiful dress, looking as if someone had died. The Black Pearl was nowhere to be seen. "They left us." Simone thought.  
  
"You look beautiful." Steve Norington told his little sister.  
  
"You must really hate me?"  
  
"On the contrary, I love you and that is why I must do this. For your own good."  
  
"For my own good? What about my baby. He should be with his father and myself"  
  
Steve roughly grabbed Simone's arm.  
  
"Daniel will be his father from now on. No one is to know about Will. You understand?"  
  
"Steve you're hurting me."  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Aye I do! Just let go of me!"  
  
Steve let go of her arm and walked towards the Father who would be marrying her and Daniel.  
  
"pssst."  
  
Simone looked around expecting to see a fly or something.  
  
"Simone" someone whispered. She turned around and saw Will hiding behind a barrel.  
  
She smiled. "You've come to save me!"  
  
Steve returned to Simone. "It's time."  
  
"Uhm err, OEH OEH my stomach aaah.."  
  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
  
"My baby.." Simone replied.  
  
"Nanaka! Get her inside a cabin." Steve ordered the maid.  
  
Simone walked with the maid to the cabin. She laid down onto the bed. Soon Will came inside, followed by Jack.  
  
"'ello luv, you all right?" Jack asked while dragging an unconscious maid outside.  
  
"Aye, but we have to get out of here." Simone said worried.  
  
Will hugged Simone and kissed every part of her face. "I thought I'd never see you. And when I get my hands on the bastard who hit you and Vanessa, I will kill him."  
  
"I love you Will."  
  
"OY! What are you doing in there?" a guard asked. Jack and Will drew their swords, Will protectively pulled Simone behind him.  
  
"aren't you Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow that is."  
  
He charged the man with his sword and knocked him out cold with it.  
  
"'urry now matey, I want to get of this ship alive with ye, or Vanessa is going to kill me."  
  
They ran as fast as they could up deck, The Pearl was back again, the crew charging up on deck.  
  
Steve caught Simone's eye, charging Will.  
  
"Will behind you!"  
  
Will deflected the charge with his own sword. They duelled for what seemed like an eternity when suddenly Will stabbed him in his stomach. Simone watched Steve collapse, coughing up blood.  
  
"My brother was dead already."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Will took Simone's hand, and with some help they managed to get back on the Pearl. Will looked back one last time. Daniel stood there watching them get away. "where are you going with my wife?"  
  
"That's my soon to be wife," Will said then pointed at him "You will see us again some day. You mark my words."  
  
Will turned back to Simone. "Soon to be wife?"  
  
"Aye, if you'll have me that is."  
  
"Yes." Simone laughed.  
  
Vanessa came half walking half running towards Simone.  
  
"Yer back! I was afraid I'd never see my best friend again, did he hurt ye? I will kill the sun of a... aaaah."  
  
Vanessa doubled over in agony.  
  
"What is it?" Simone asked  
  
"My water broke. I am going to have my baby!"  
  
"Isn't that to soon?" Will asked  
  
"Maybe we miscalculated?" Simone replied.  
  
"Aaaah! Get Jack!"  
  
"Will you get Jack, and I'll get her to an bed."  
  
Will nodded and ran of to get Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks god I was saved!!! More soon!! 


	6. It's time

Chapter 6 ~ It's time ~  
  
Will quickly came back followed by Jack.  
  
"Vanessa try to relax." Simone said  
  
"Relax.. pff...pff.. How can I .. AAAAAH.. pff.. relax.." Vanessa puffed her way through the contractions.  
  
"'ere I am luv. You okay?"  
  
"No.. And it's YOUR FAULT!" Vanessa yelled.  
  
"Okay," Simone said. "All men out! And get me Liza she has to... ooh."  
  
"What is it?" Will asked.  
  
"I.." Simone looked down. "Oh oh.. my water broke as well."  
  
"You're .. Having .. your baby.. now?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Seems like it.. Aaah." Will grabbed Simone and put her in her own cabin.  
  
"You have to...get Kate, let her boil some water and get some clean cloths. She'll know what to do."  
  
"I can't leave you."  
  
"Aaah! Yes..pfff... ye can.."  
  
Will gave Simone a quick kiss and left.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Get back soooooon!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
Jack's head popped inside Simone's cabin. "Ye okay luv?"  
  
"pfff, I am.. pff, how's Vanessa?"  
  
"Worried about ye."  
  
"I'll be fine, go to her."  
  
Will came back with Kate.  
  
"Let's see what we have here." Kate said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're not ready yet. I'll go check on Vanessa and be back soon."  
  
"We're having a baby.." Will said astonished  
  
"Aye.. we are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vanessa, yer ready, PUSH"  
  
"Aaaaaaaahh"  
  
"Yer doing great luv, isn't she doing great?" Jack said  
  
"Aye, come on push!" Kate replied  
  
Vanessa pushed as if her life depended on it. "Get it oooooout!" She yelled.  
  
"Patience Vanessa, hold it.." Kate said.  
  
Jack held Vanessa's hand, stroked her hair.  
  
"Here's the head, now one big push Vanessa, come on!"  
  
Vanessa gave one very very big push.  
  
"Here she is!"  
  
"It's a girl?" Vanessa asked, crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Aye, a girl."  
  
Vanessa looked at Jack, who was rubbing his eyes. "Just something in me eye."  
  
Vanessa smiled. "Ye have an daughter Jack!" Vanessa said. Kate laid the little baby girl on Vanessa's chest.  
  
"What are ye going to name her Captain?"  
  
"I think Kate is in order." Vanessa replied before Jack could answer.  
  
"Aye," Jack said holding baby Kate "Kate is fine by me, Kate Sparrow."  
  
"Thank you." Kate said while walking towards the door. "I'm going to see how Simone is doing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything is going to be okay honey." Will said while kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I know.. AAAAAAAAH"  
  
Kate came in. "I think yer about ready Simone"  
  
"how's Vanessa?"  
  
"A proud mother I might say, a baby girl."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH."  
  
"Okay let's see, ye can push now Simone, come on PUSH"  
  
After an hour the baby's head was born.  
  
"He's a tough one innit?" Kate said.  
  
"Like.. pfff... his father...pff" Simone said.  
  
Will smiled and Kate checked the baby's head. "okay Simone one more push and yer done, come on deep breath and.. PUSH"  
  
Simone gathered all of her strength and pushed.  
  
"Here it comes," Kate said "It's a boy!!"  
  
"A.. boy?" Will asked "I have a son!"  
  
Simone smiled at Will and Kate handed her her brand new son.  
  
"Hi sweety," She said. "What is your name?"  
  
Will looked at the boy's little fingers and his tiny nose, he kissed Simone.  
  
"How about William?" Simone asked  
  
"You'd do that?" Will asked "Aye, it's your son, and I love the name as much as I love you."  
  
"William it is." Will said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaaaw that's sweet!!! A short one this time, the next one will be longer. 


	7. All ye need is Rum

Chapter 7 ~ All ye need is... Rum ~  
  
Later that evening Simone and Vanessa were both a sleep, as were the baby's. Will and Jack were celebrating with the crew.  
  
"Pass me that bottle o' rum Will" Jack said  
  
Will passed him the bottle after he took a sip.  
  
"thank ye."  
  
Most of the crew had gone to bed. Kate was looking after the girls.  
  
"We were lucky to have Kate with us. I we didn't go to Tortuga when we did we might have missed them and we would've had a big problem." Will said.  
  
"*HIPS* No Will, I think we would've managed a thing like that! After all I am Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will laughed. "Ye would have run like a scared cat, if it weren't for Kate!"  
  
"Yer probably right ye are."  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning."  
  
"Aye I'll be here drinkin' some more of this wonderful drink we drank, drunk," Jack stopped a moment to think, the gave up "ye know what I mean." waving his bottle in the air.  
  
Simone was feeding William when Will came in.  
  
"hello, how's it going?" Will asked  
  
"Very well indeed, I went to see Vanessa just now, It's harder to walk after giving birth then before."  
  
Will smiled and held little William in his arms.  
  
"You look great with an baby Will"  
  
"That's just because it's our baby. I am so glad everything went okay, I was afraid things might not go very well." Will said.  
  
Simone nodded. "I am very grateful to have someone like you. How many men would risk their own lives for their loved one?"  
  
"Anyone would have done that, I couldn't bare to see you with that man." Will got up as he spoke to put baby William to bed, and got into the bed with Simone.  
  
"And if someone loves a woman like I love you, they would have done the same."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack returned to his cabin after his finished his bottle of rum to check on Vanessa and baby Kate. They were both sound asleep. Jack sat down on the side of the bed next to Vanessa and Kate.  
  
"Ye both look beautiful. I've always imagined it impossible to love someone this much and 'ere I am. Captain Jack Sparrow, father. Ha, now who would've guessed that?"  
  
He bent over to kiss Kate, then kissed Vanessa, and got into bed with them, falling asleep for the first time, as an father.  
  
The end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaw now wasn't that an nice story...? Keep an eye out for the sequel which is going to be a lot longer then this one. Staring; Captain Jack, His beloved Vanessa, 10 year old Kate, Will Turner, his son William and his bonny lass Simone! 


End file.
